


Let's Keep It Casual

by TrashLord_007



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, No Spoilers, One Shot, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: “No names. Let's get one thing straight: I don't care who you are. I'm not looking for anything serious, I just want to have a good time.”Or that fic where you pick up a certain ninja at a bar.Kabuto x ReaderWarning;; Explicit language and sexual content.





	Let's Keep It Casual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for someone who complained for a good two hours about the lack of Kabuto fanfics. You know who you are.

    You had been on the road for weeks, travelling from village to village without any particular goal. It had started as a sort of pilgrimage to learn more about the other regions. Over time that objective faded only to be replaced with the desire to be free of obligations and expectations. Every town started to blend with the last and the finer details were lost on you. You could care less about their cultures or their ideals. You had no intention of returning home nor did you wish to find a new one.

    One thing you could always count on was the constant flow of people. Person after person would pass you on the crowded streets, each spewing some polite yet distant greeting before disappearing from your memory. Walking down alley after alley, through village after village - it was always the same. Everyone seemed happy. Their lives were perfect and you knew you didn't fit in. It wasn't until the sun fell that your spirits lifted. It wasn't until you found the grimy underbelly, the part of the town that no one wanted to admit existed, that you felt a tinge of joy. This part of town attracted the wrong crowds but the right attitudes. It attracted the kind of people that responded to their primal instincts. These people didn't give a fuck about where you came from or where you were going. They were scum and you despised them, and they felt the same about you. There was nowhere else you'd rather be.

    With a sigh, you sat down at the end of the bar. The bartender didn't bother to take your order, he just poured you a shot and moved on to the next customer. It didn't matter. All of the shitty bars you had been to (and _fuck_ , had you been to a lot) only served one drink: cheap, throat-burning whiskey. You threw some crumpled bills down next to your glass before downing the alcohol. Throwing your hand up in a lazy, beckoning gesture, you flagged the ragged man back to your end of the bar. No words were needed once he examined the wad of cash. With a hearty chuckle, he slid the bottle into your awaiting hands and left you alone to get absolutely shitfaced. You respected men that knew to stay the fuck out of your face when they weren't wanted.

    It didn't surprise you, however, when someone sat beside you. You had downed half of the bottle already and it never took long for the vultures to make their move. You weren't drunk enough to fall into anyone’s bed just yet, but, for whatever reason, people assumed you couldn't hold your liquor. Groaning, you turned your head to face the young male next to you. His grey hair was tied back into a ponytail and he wore the nerdiest pair of black glasses you had ever seen. His attention wasn't on you but rather on the bottles lining the wall. Throwing his head back, he finished his drink in a swift gulp. Giving him a once over, you scoffed. 

    “Pretty boy, what's up with the clothes?” 

    He peered at you from the corner of his eye, a small smirk tugging at his lips. “Would you prefer them off?”

    That sounded like a challenge, or perhaps an offer. Fuck if you knew, you weren’t at your brightest after all the alcohol you had consumed. You took a swig from your bottle, basking in the warmth that burned its way to your gut, before turning your whole body to face him. This time you observed him at a slower pace, humming in approval when your eyes fell to his ass. Humoring your curiosity, he swiveled his stool in a complete circle before stopping in front of you. He didn't bother attempting to conceal his smirk as your eyes scoured his entire body once more. Though his clothes weren't form-fitting, it was obvious that he was athletic. He didn't have a large build, but rather a lean and defined one. 

    His skin looked like milk, smooth and delectable. You were beyond grateful that you were sober enough to restrain from running your fingers across his pale cheeks. His eyes glistened as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a motion you found oddly arousing. You were intrigued, to say the least. There was something about the way he presented himself that screamed danger and truth be told, it only turned you on more.

    His dark eyes darted to your lips as you ran your tongue across them and whistled. A smile threatened to break across his features as he shook his head, and you couldn't hold back your own grin. Filling his glass to the rim, you placed it within his grasp as you raised the bottle in a mock toast. The thought of seeing him naked was etched into your mind, courtesy of his earlier comment, and you couldn't shake it out. It had been awhile since you'd been laid and there was no one else in this joint that you'd ever give the time of day to. He was a mysterious stranger that you'd never have to see again. He was young, strong and carefree; he looked like the type that could fuck you into oblivion and be gone before you woke up the next morning. If the burning desire in his eyes was any indication, he wanted it just as much as you did. In short, he was the perfect candidate for a one night stand in an unknown village.

    “Drink up, pretty boy. We've gotta finish this before I let you take me home.”

    His smirk returned in full force as he poured the drink down his throat. Slamming the glass down, he nudged it in your direction. “Don’t go easy on me, then. My name isn't pretty boy, it’s Kab-”

    “No names,” you interrupted, placing a finger against his lips. “Let's get one thing straight: I don't care who you are. I'm not looking for anything serious, I just want to have a good time. Let's fuck and leave it there.”

    “Just how I like it.”

    He held his liquor better than you did. By the time you reached the bottom, your words were beginning to slur. Your feet didn't carry you in their usual graceful manner. Your body felt heavy and burned with the aftertaste of the whiskey. You appreciated the arm draped around your waist that helped guide you through the dark streets. While you didn't care either way, you didn't know whether he was taking you to your hotel or his home. In fact, you didn't know if he even lived around here. He could have been passing through just as you were. If he did live in this village, he may choose a hotel for privacy anyway. Perhaps he had a family back home or he didn't want people to know that he brought any old woman home. Asking would make the situation more personal and, honestly, you didn't care about his life. You pushed the thoughts to the back of your mind where they belonged.

    He let go of your waist and you leaned against the door frame. He pulled out a single key and unlocked the door, throwing it open. He stood aside as he extended his arm in a welcoming gesture. You rolled your eyes before stepping within the room. It was plain and impersonal. There wasn't a single item of his in sight. You couldn't any luggage or even an empty food wrapper or bottle. Kicking off your shoes, you continued to explore the small space. You tugged off your jacket and tossed it on the floor. The lights were on, so it probably wasn't a new room. You pulled your blouse over the top of your head and headed over to the bed. While it was still made, the covers were ruffled from someone sitting on the very bottom edge. The door closed and the lock clicked, which you ignored as you continued to examine the room. 

    “Find anything interesting?”

    “No.” 

    You turned on your heels to face him. The sudden movement didn't make you feel queasy. You weren't inebriated any longer, much to your dismay. You never wanted to wake up sober next to a stranger, let alone fuck them when you knew you'd remember every detail. Your only hope was that he was hiding some experience behind those geeky spectacles.

    “Why are you still dressed? Pretty sure I already told you I came here to fuck.”

    His eyes landed on your chest, clad only in your lace bra. You raised your hand and shook your head, frowning. He stepped toward you, slipping off his white waistband. You nodded once before pointing at his collar, trailing an invisible line to his crotch. He disregarded your silent request as he pushed you down onto the bed, standing between your thighs and eyeing your body with an undeniable hunger. In an instant, he yanked both his purple and white shirts off. You grinned and attempted to drag him down onto the bed with a quick tug at his pants. He held fast, however, taking a long moment to observe your curves. His eyes locked onto yours as he lowered himself to the ground. 

    Hovering next to your knees, he wrapped his hands around your waist. He didn't waste time on the buttons as he lifted your hips and pulled your pants off in one swift motion. He snickered at your scowl, and ignored your feet that were pawing at his trousers. His fingers ran circles along your inner thighs as he kissed your stomach, the act so gentle it sent shivers up your spine. He continued to place kisses on your skin, working up toward your breasts. Licking along your collarbone, he kissed your neck as his hands raised up to your hips once more. His nails pressed into your sides and you grinned at the sensation. You wanted to feel his body under your fingers as you massaged his toned muscles. You wanted to feel his body pressed against yours as he pounded into you without hesitation. He, however, wanted to explore every inch of you. His mouth reached yours, kissing just the corner before you placed two fingers against his lips.

    “Who said you could kiss me?”

    His eyes widened in shock before narrowing. It was his turn to scowl as he cupped your breasts, placing chaste kisses on both through the material of your bra before moving back down to your navel. His lips lingered on your right hip and he sighed, “You don't seem to mind when I kiss you here.”

    You laughed as he hooked your underwear between his fingers. His glare was intense as he ripped them off, earning yet another scowl from you. Pushing your knees out to the side and opening you to his view, his fingers trailed up your legs. One hand lifted your left knee over his shoulder as the other ran gentle circles on your clit. He bit your thigh without warning, earning a gasp, before moving back down. His tongue took over the work on your clit as his hands kneaded the soft skin of your ass. The pleasure increased as he slid one finger inside your hole, your natural lubrication easing the transition as he pushed a second finger inside. He continued at a steady rhythm as he waited for a reaction, tongue switching between sucking on your clitoris and plunging within your walls. You bit your cheek to hold back a small moan but no sound went unnoticed. He withdrew with another heavy sigh, “You didn't mind me kissing you there, either.”

    “You're pretty cute when you're pouting, you know that?”

    “Try not to get too attached.”

    “Don’t worry, I won’t,” You quipped before kicking his leg. “Enough with the foreplay, take your pants off.”

    “Has anyone told you you're impatient?”

    “Will you just fuck me already? Stop screwing around.”

    His signature smirk graced his features as he let his purple pants fall to the ground. Your eyes lit up as his hand toyed with his boxer’s waistband. You could see the outline of his cock, not yet fully erect but hard enough to get the job done. You gave him a thumbs up and he shook his head with a disgruntled huff. Reaching to the bedside table, he pulled out a condom and some lube. Emitting a loud groan, you kicked the tube out of his grasp. He rolled his eyes at your impatience before unwrapping the condom and rolling it on. You slid further back onto the bed, beckoning him forward with a wink. Positioning himself between your legs once more and aligning himself with your entrance, he paused.

    “Are you sure you’re-”

    “Are you going to take your glasses off?”

    “Huh? No.” He frowned as he pushed his glasses up. “I want to see your beautiful face as you're moaning and begging for me.”

    “I have bad news for you, handsome. That's not going to happen unless you actually fuc-”

    Your sentence devolved into an awkward hiss as he entered you. His hand gripped the underside of your thigh as he threw your right leg over his shoulder. He pushed his entire length inside as his hand dug into your ass cheek. Leaning forward and grabbing your hair, he yanked you forward. The roughness of the interaction left you moaning as he bit your bottom lip. 

    “Shut up,” he growled, “and kiss me.”

    You didn't retort this time, instead choosing to smash your lips against his. His lips felt soft when they were pressed against yours, yet somehow rough and animalistic at the same time. The kiss wasn't unpleasant. In fact it was electrifying, which made you hate it even more. His hand was still tangled in your hair, so you decided to return the gesture. Snatching his ponytail, you pulled him back away from you. He snarled at the loss of contact. He looked gorgeous and vulnerable, like a wounded puppy. Caressing his cheek with your free hand, you leaned forward to place a peck on his forehead before you slapped him. He jerked backward, pulling out of you slightly as his eyes widened. Licking your lips, you bucked your hips down onto his cock.

    “I didn't expect you to be so intimate, pretty boy.”

    “Well, I am gentleman,” he replied, shrugging off his initial shock. 

    You scoffed, “Don't make me laugh. Now will you hurry up and fuck me hard enough that the rest of the hotel hears?”

    One thing you could say about the guy, he was good at following orders. He pulled out to the tip before thrusting back in, setting a fast and rough pace as he continued to hammer into you. He maintained a firm grasp on your arse, hard enough to leave bruises, while pulling your hair at random intervals and biting down on your neck and shoulders. Within the short time of knowing him, he'd already figured out the exact spots to touch to trigger those little pleasurable sounds you tried so hard to hold back. He'd smirk whenever you moaned, his eyes never leaving your face. His stamina was impressive; he showed no signs of slowing down as you felt your orgasm building. It was a nice change considering most of your flings ended without that high you craved. Your nails raked down his back before you pulled him down to your chest. He winced but continued slamming into you. He nibbled on your ear as his dick hit a spot that had your toes curling and your breathing coming out in pants. 

    “Fuck, yes, right there!”

    “You like that, do you darling?”

    “I hate you, just- fuck, just keeping hitting that spot, you bastard!”

    He opened his mouth to respond but you were tired of banter. Seizing the opportunity to lock lips, you slipped your tongue inside. His surprise faded as quick as it came. He battled for dominance over the kiss, tongue twirling around yours until you caved and gave him the control he seeked. Breaking the kiss, he grinned at the sight before him. You were panting and sweating, eyes gazing up at him with nothing but lust, and your body was trembling. You were close to your limit. He picked up the pace. The sounds of wet skin slapping together filled the room, alongside the creaking of the bed and thudding of the headboard against the wall. He thrusted harder, deeper. Every time he hit that spot, you just about melted in his hands. 

    “I'm gonna cu-”

    “Cum for me, beautiful.”

    “God, fu-fuck you!”

    He was ready to cum as well, but continued to fuck you into the mattress as you rode out your orgasm. The sounds you made were music to his ears. The way you shuddered and quivered beneath him was exquisite. He couldn't hold out any longer, spilling into the condom as he fell on you with a grunt. You groaned at the added weight, pinching his shoulder. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he lifted himself enough to look back into your eyes.

    “You're heavy, get off me for fucks sake.”

    “You swear too much.”

    “You smirk too much.”

    “You make this really adorable face when you're about to cum.”

    “God, will you just get off me already?”

    “It's not as sexy as this blush you're giving me now though,” he whispered into your ear. “Fine. Just give me a few minutes and we can go for round two, since you insist.”

    “Fuck off,” you snapped, glaring at the man smirking above you. “This time, fuck me hard enough that the whole street hears.”

    “I'll fuck you hard enough that the whole village will hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot harder than I expected it to be, and took longer to write than I had anticipated (goodbye sleep (I didn't sleep at all last night, please send help)). Writing smut is pretty awkward for me.   
> I hope someone likes it && thanks for reading!


End file.
